Someone had to save her
by gleefan82
Summary: Cory and Lea adopt a 9 year old girl. But she is really shy and scared due to the abuse she had gone through. They are unsure how to get through to her. Will they be able to help her adjust to living in a new home?
1. Becoming a family

**Chapter 1**

**Lea's pov**

Today was the day. Cory and I were going to the foster home to finalize the adoption of the little girl we had met 3 weeks ago. The women at the foster home had said we could take her home 2 weeks from then. I smiled to myself as I rolled over and nudged Cory. When he didn't respond I nudged him again saying "Cory get up!Its today!Its today!"Cory groaned and rolled over to see Lea bouncing on the bed all excited. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and sat up. He looked towards her and jokingly asked "What are you so excited about?"I gave him a huge smile and said "We are going to become parents today!"Cory smiled back at her and said "Well then come on mommy lets go get ready so we can go pick up our little girl."Lea nodded and got out of the bed quickly. She headed downstairs to make them breakfast. They both quickly ate their breakfast then both took a shower and got dressed. It was 10:00 in the morning and they had to be there by 11. Before we got into the car I grabbed a medium sized stuffed dog that we both had picked out for the little girl. When we had first met her she was really shy so we both figured she would want some comfort coming into a new home. Cory pulled out of the drive way and we headed towards the foster home. It was a half hour drive to the foster home. I was so excited I couldn't help thinking about the little girl that was going to be coming home with us. I remembered the day we met her and what she looked like. She had brown hair with dark brown eyes. She was 9 years old. I remembered how shy she had been around Cory and I. We pulled into the parking lot at the foster home and we both got out of the car. I walked over to Cory and took his hand. I smiled at him and we walked up to the front of the building. We walked into the building and sat down to wait. A few minutes later a tall woman walked over to us and said "Good morning how may I help you?"Cory smiled at her as he stood up and said "Hi, I'm Cory and this is Lea we are here to pick up a little girl for adoption. The woman smiled at them and said "Oh I remember you guys. Right this way please."She lead them back into the room where they had first seen the little girl."Wait here and Ill go get the papers for you to sign and then I will have someone bring Sonny out."She said as she headed towards another door in the back of the room.

**Normal pov**

They waited a few minutes then they saw the woman return holding some papers. She set them down on the table in front of them and showed them where to sign their names. They smiled at each other as they placed the pens she had given them on the table. She picked up the papers and went to go make a copy for them. She came back a few minutes later and handed them the copy. They looked towards the door she had just come through right as another woman walked through the door with the little girl behind her. They stood up slowly and waited until they reached where they were standing. The women who had brought the little girl out gently coaxed her out from her spot behind them. Cory and Lea knelt down in front of the little girl. They had been told to take things slowly due to the fact that the little girl had been badly abused. Lea watched as the little girl continued to look down at her feet. She could tell she was really nervous. "Hi sweetheart my name is Lea whats yours?"She quietly asked as she waited to see if she would get a response. The women who had approached them in the front of the building knelt down and said "Can you tell them your name?"Cory and Lea watched as the little girl shook her head slowly and backed away. She gave them a small smile and said "This is Sonny. As you can see she is very shy and nervous. Like we said you will have to take things slow with her."Cory and Lea nodded then said "We promise we will take it slow with her. The woman nodded and took them back out into the front of the foster home. She walked with them out to their car. When they reached their car Lea opened the back door for Sonny so she could get in. The little girl sat down in the seat and wordlessly strapped herself in. Lea turned towards Cory to see him holding the stuffed dog they had gotten for her. He came over to the side of the car where Sonny was sitting. Cory gave her a small smile and said "We got this for you. We got it so you wouldn't feel so scared being in a new place and all."Sonny just nodded and slowly reached out to take the stuffed dog. She hugged it to her chest and didn't let go. Lea smiled at Cory and they shut her door which made her jump a little. Lea watched as the little girl looked down at the stuffed dog in her hands to avoid eye contact with them. Cory had gone around to the drivers side and gotten into the car. Lea got in on her side and sat down. She had noticed how Sonny had jumped when they shut her door. It concerned her a little bit. They thanked both the women for their help and pulled out of the parking lot.

On the drive home Lea was watching the little girl in the rear view mirror. So far she hadn't said a word to them. They both had been told at the foster home that it would take a while for her to talk to them. They had both agreed that they would wait until she was ready to talk to them. They agreed not to force her to do anything that she wasn't comfortable with. They arrived back home a half an hour later. Cory pulled into the driveway and turned the car off. They both got out and Lea opened Sonny's door for her. She got herself unstrapped then stepped out onto the driveway. She was still hugging the dog tightly to her chest as they walked up to the front door. Cory unlocked the front door and they all walked in. "Welcome to your new home."Lea said as she took her shoes off by the front door. Sonny just nodded and looked around. Cory walked over to Lea and asked "Why don't we show her around?"Lea nodded and they showed her the downstairs then headed upstairs. They took Sonny into the room that they had picked to be hers. "This is your room."Lea said as she watched Sonny looking around. The little girl didn't say anything but just sat down on the bed. Lea and Cory sat down on either side of her. Cory gently placed his hand on the little girls shoulder and said "Sweetheart we know your scared but Lea and I will never hurt you."Lea watched as Sonny pulled away from his touch and pulled her knees up against her chest. Lea gave Cory a concerned look which he returned. "Why don't you lay down for a little while?You look tired."Lea said as she noticed the little girl hiding a yawn. Sonny just yawned and layed down in the bed. Lea wanted so badly to kiss her on the head but she didn't want to make her uncomfortable. Cory turned the light off and Lea followed him downstairs.

They were sitting in the living room when Lea looked at Cory and said "What could someone have done to her that made her this scared?"Cory looked over at her and said "I don't know it worries me also. I want to be there for her."He pulled Lea closer and she cuddled into his chest. "I want to be there for her also. But I feel like I cant if she is so scared."Lea said as she felt him kiss the top of her head. "It will be alright. Just give her some time. I'm sure she will adjust to us."Cory said as he adjusted himself on the couch. They were watching tv together when they heard the sound of footsteps coming towards them. "Hey sweetheart did you get a little rest?"Lea asked as she looked up to see the little girl standing a few feet away from them. Sonny just nodded but didn't make a move to come sit with them. Cory looked over at her and said "You can come in here and sit with us. We can watch a movie together and then we will get some dinner."Sonny hesitated but then quietly came over and sat down. She sat down on the couch at the other end. Cory got up and went into a cabinet next to the tv. He pulled out a few dvds and handed them to Lea. She moved down to where Sonny was sitting and placed the movies on the couch next to her. Cory had pulled out Hachi a dogs tale,finding nemo,and the wizard of oz. Sonny looked down at the movies for a few minutes then finally picked Hachi a dogs tale. She handed the movie to Lea and she went and put it in the dvd player. Lea sat back down in the middle of the couch as the movie began to play. She looked over at Sonny to see her clinging tightly to the stuffed dog still. She was glad to see her getting into the movie even though she was still not wanting to talk to them at all. It was a half hour later and the movie was just ending. Lea looked over at Sonny to see her wiping her eyes. She moved towards her a little and asked "Sweetheart whats wrong?"Sonny looked over at her and pointed towards the tv. "Are you sad about the end of the movie?"Cory asked as he knelt down in front of her. Sonny nodded and took the tissue that Lea was holding out for her. "Don't worry the doggy didn't really die. He was just acting."Cory said as he looked into the little girls eyes. Sonny nodded and wiped her eyes again. Cory stood up and asked "Why don't we get something to eat. We can order a pizza or something. Sonny nodded again and stood up to stretch then followed them into the kitchen. They decided on a cheese pepperoni and mushroom pizza for Cory and Sonny and a vegan pizza for Lea. Cory called in the order then left to go pick it up. "So you like dogs?"Lea asked Sonny after Cory had left. Sonny nodded and looked down at her hands. "What is your favorite breed?"She then asked but only received a shrug. Lea sighed and went to get plates to set the table. She finished setting the table right as Cory walked in with their dinner. He placed the boxes on the counter and opened them to cut the pizza. He finished cutting them and they all went and took a piece of their pizza. Sonny took a piece and sat down at the table. She waited until Cory and Lea sat down to start eating. Once they started eating Sonny took a bite out of her pizza. She ate her slice really slow but finished first. Cory and Lea were having more then one piece. She sat and waited for them to finish before getting up from the table. Once they had finished Sonny placed her plate in the sink like she had seen Lea and Cory do. They cleaned up the kitchen then went back into the living room.

They sat together in the living room and watched tv together. Sonny had fallen asleep on the couch. Lea covered her with a blanket and turned the volume on the tv down a little. Lea woke her at 9 and said "Do you want to go to bed?You seem really tired."Sonny rubbed her eyes and nodded as she stood up with the blanket still wrapped around her. She had felt Lea cover her with it and was kind of comforted by it. Lea and Cory followed her upstairs and waited for her to get changed. She came out of the bathroom and climbed into bed. Lea smiled at Sonny as she saw the little girl wearing the pajama's they had gotten for her. They had stopped at a clothing store on the way home. Sonny had nothing when they adopted her so they bought her a few pairs of clothes also. Once she had crawled into bed Lea tucked her in and said goodnight. She leaned down to kiss Sonny on the head gently. The little girl didn't pull away but she didn't look up at Lea either. Cory gave her a kiss on the head and said goodnight to her also."If you need anything our room is right down the hall."Lea added before she headed towards their room. Cory followed her and sat down on their bed. He waited for Lea to come out of the bathroom then he went in to get changed. He came out a few minutes later and climbed into the bed. He layed down next to Lea and took her in his arms. She cuddled up against him and fell asleep right away. He listened to her breathing then eventually fell asleep also. He couldn't wait to get to know Sonny more. He promised himself that he would be there for her no matter what.


	2. Finally getting somewhere

**Chapter 2**

Lea woke up the next morning and went to check on Sonny. The little girl was still sound asleep as Lea walked by. She headed downstairs and started making some pancakes. She had just finished making the pancakes when Cory came into the kitchen. She said good morning to him as he sat down at the table. He helped get the table set up and followed Lea upstairs to go wake Sonny. They walked into the room and knelt down next to the bed. Lea pulled the blanket back and placed her hand on the little girls back. "Sonny sweetheart wake up. We have breakfast ready for you in the kitchen."Lea said as she gently rubbed Sonny's back. Sonny groaned and rolled over to see them looking down at her. She slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She got out of bed and stretched then silently followed them downstairs. She got downstairs to see the kitchen table set up with plates of pancakes and a few other breakfast foods. She sat down at the table and waited for Cory and Lea to sit down. They both sat down and Lea looked over at Sonny and asked "Do you want some pancakes?"Sonny shook her head no as she watched Cory make a plate for himself. Lea nodded and said "Ok then what about some cereal?"Sonny shook her head and let Lea pour her a bowl of cheerios. She quickly ate them then went upstairs to get dressed. When she had gone upstairs Lea turned to Cory and said "I think we should take her to the animal shelter and let her pick out a cat or a kitten. We could both help her take care of it but maybe it would help her open up a bit."Cory was silent for a minute but then said "Yeah maybe it would help. When I was younger I always felt that I could talk to my dog. Even though I knew he didn't know what I was saying it felt good to vent to him."Lea laughed at him and he grabbed her in his arms and tickled her. "Oh you think thats funny do you?"He asked as she begged him to stop so she could breathe. He kissed her on the mouth and went upstairs to get changed. Lea cleaned up the table and waited for Cory to finish getting dressed. He came back down and she went upstairs to change. She finished changing and went to go check on Sonny. She walked into the room to see that Sonny was in the bathroom attached to her room getting changed. She sat down on the bed and waited a few minutes until she came out. "Hey are you ready?Cory and I have a surprise for you."Lea said as she saw the little girl come out of the bathroom. Sonny just nodded and grabbed her stuffed dog they had given her. They headed downstairs and went outside to get in the car. Lea made sure Sonny was strapped in then Cory pulled out of the drive way. He headed towards the direction of the Los Angeles animal shelter.

They pulled into the parking lot 10 minutes later and Sonny stepped out next to Lea. "Sonny can you leave the dog in the car for a few minutes?"Lea asked as she saw her start to bring it with her. Sonny nodded and placed the dog back on her seat in the car. Cory smiled as he watched Sonny put her hand out towards Lea. Lea wasn't sure what she wanted at first but then realized that Sonny wanted to hold her hand. Lea smiled at her and gently took her hand. They walked towards the building and stepped inside. Lea knelt down in front of Sonny and said "This is your surprise. Cory and I are going to let you pick out a cat or kitten that you like."Sonny smiled and looked up at Cory. He couldn't help but smile back at her. It was the first time he had seen her smile. Cory knelt down next to Lea and said "If you see one you like just let us know and we can take it home with us."Sonny gave them another smile and hugged Lea. Lea looked over at Cory and smiled at him. Sonny finished hugging Lea then gave Cory a hug also. "Ok come here lets go look at a kitty for you."Lea said as she stood up next to Cory. She led Sonny into a small room with some older cats in their cages. She took Sonny's hand and walked her over to the first cage in the room. The cat had a tricolored body and the tips of her paws were black. Sonny put her hand up to the cage to let the cat smell her. She smiled at Lea again as the cat began to lick her hand. She let the cat lick her for a few minutes more then went over to the next cage. Cory came over to her and said "Look at this one Sonny he wants a cuddle."The cat was a silver tabby and he was rubbing up against the front of the cage for attention. Sonny looked at the rest of the cats but then went back to the first cat she had seen. She scratched the cat behind it ears for a little bit. Lea and Cory were watching her. They were glad to see her smile for once. "Sonny do you like this cat?"Lea asked as she began to pet the cat through the cage. Sonny nodded and gave Lea a small smile. "So this is the one you want?"Cory asked her just to be sure. Sonny nodded again and continued to scratch the cats ear. Cory said "Ok then Ill go find someone to help with the adoption."He left the room and came back a few minutes later with a women wearing a blue volunteer shirt. She was holding a cardboard box that looked like a house to put the cat in. Lea had put a cage in the trunk of the car for the ride home. "Is this the one you want to take home with you?"The women asked as she saw Sonny standing by the cage. Lea nodded and Sonny stepped back to let the women get the cat from the cage. The woman got the cat into the box and they followed her out to the adoptions counter. The woman entered their names and other information into the computer and Lea paid the adoption fee. Sonny smiled as Lea handed her the box. Cory signed the adoption papers and they headed out to the car. Sonny followed Lea to the back of the car and they put the cat into the crate that she had brought. They brought the crate in the middle of the car where Sonny was sitting. They stopped at a pet store to get a collar and some toys for the cat. Cory stayed in the car while Lea went into the store to help Sonny pick a collar and some toys. Lea had food at home for her cats so they didn't need to buy any. Sonny followed Lea to the cat section to look at collars. She settled on a red collar with blue flowers on it. Lea took her to the toy section and she picked out a few toys. They also got a litter box for the cat to use. They purchased all the items and went back out to the car. Lea put the bag of cat stuff in the trunk and they headed home. Lea sat with her one the way home. Sonny had her fingers through the bars in the front of the cage and was scratching the cat on the head. They finally made it home and Lea took the crate from Sonny and helped her carry it into the house.

They walked into the living room and Lea set the cage down on the floor. She opened the door and Sonny sat down a few inches away. Lea gently coaxed the cat out of the cage and Sonny smiled when she climbed into her lap. "What are you going to name her?"Cory asked as he watched Sonny pet her cat. Sonny was silent for a few minutes then stood up and motioned for them to come upstairs to her room with her. She carried the cat upstairs as they followed her. She gently placed the cat on her bed and pulled out her favorite picture of the glee cast she had found in a magazine. She walked over to Lea and Cory and pointed to Lea dressed as Rachel in glee. Cory smiled at her and asked "You want to name her Rachel?"Sonny nodded and gave them a small smile. Lea smiled at her and sat down next to her on the bed. She kissed Sonny on the head and said "Rachel it is then."Sonny hugged her and started to pet Rachel as she rubbed up against her. Cory had pulled out his camera to take a picture. Lea picked Sonny up and sat her on her lap. Cory came and sat next to them while Sonny held Rachel on her lap. Cory took the picture of the four of them together. He showed it to Lea which made her smile.

They got Rachel settled in and spent the rest of the night together. Sonny still didn't talk to them but Cory and Lea felt that they were getting somewhere with her. Both of them were willing to do whatever they had to to get through to her. It was 9:00 and Sonny was falling asleep on the couch next to Lea. Lea picked her up gently and carried her to her room. Sonny was already in her pajamas so Lea layed her in the bed and kissed her on the head. "Goodnight Sonny. Ill see you in the morning."She said as she walked over to the door and turned off the light. As she turned to leave she heard Sonny quietly say "Goodnight mommy."Lea just smiled and walked back downstairs. Cory was sitting on the couch waiting for her when she came back down. "I'm tired I think I will go to bed also."She said as she stepped into the living room. Cory nodded and said "I'm tired also Ill come with you."Lea nodded and the two of them went upstairs to their room. Lea crawled into bed and waited for Cory to crawl in next to her. Once he got into bed he took her in his arms and kissed her forehead. She smiled at him and said "I think we are getting through to her."What do you mean?"Cory asked as he felt her turn towards him. "I was leaving her room after kissing her goodnight and she called me mommy."Lea said as she couldn't help but smile again. "Thats great Lea. I think she will be ok."Cory said as he turned off the light next to their bed. Cory continued to hold Lea in his arms and they both fell asleep that way. Cory was glad to hear that Sonny had called Lea mom. He hoped she would call him dad soon.


	3. Authors note

**I apologize for not posting in a while. It has been really hot where I am which caused my computer to over heat. But I'm back and able to write again.**

**Thanks for your patience**

**~gleefan82**


	4. A visit to the hospital

**Chapter 3**

Lea woke up the next morning and went to check on Sonny. She walked down the hallway to her room and looked inside to see Sonny awake. She was laying on her back with Rachel on her stomach laughing. Rachel was playing with one of the toys we had bought yesterday. Sonny stopped playing with the cat as she saw me walk in. Lea sat down on the end of the bed and said "Morning are you ready to get up?"Sonny just nodded and put Rachel next to her on the bed. She sat up and watched as Lea scratched Rachel's head making her purr. Sonny carried the cat downstairs and let her go at the bottom of the stairs. Cory was in the kitchen making breakfast. Sonny walked into the room and immediately smelled pancakes and sausage. She sat down across from Lea. Cory saw her and said "Morning sweetheart. Can you give daddy a kiss?"Sonny smiled at him and went over and hugged him. She couldn't really reach his face. He picked her up and kissed her cheek. He thought she might get scared when he picked her up but she didn't. Lea came over and took Sonny from Cory and sat her down at the table.

Cory finished cooking the breakfast a few minutes later and they all sat down to eat together. Lea was watching Sonny eat her pancakes and sausage and thinking about how their friends were coming over tonight to meet her. They had been planning on having a welcome home party for her. They decided to wait until she settled in to have the party. Cory had agreed with Lea that he didn't want to overwhelm the little girl. She was just starting to get used to them and they didn't want to scare her. Sonny finished her breakfast and left to go get changed. Cory and Lea were still in the kitchen eating when they heard a loud bang above them. Lea quickly got up and ran up the stairs. Cory came right behind her as fast as he could also. They stepped into the room to find Sonny sitting on the floor holding her arm. Lea got down next to her and asked "What happened?"Sonny looked up at her and quietly said "I tripped on my blanket and fell on my arm."Lea looked over to the bed to see that one of her blankets was hanging off the side of the bed. Cory had sat down on the other side of her. "Sweety can I see your hand please?"Cory asked as he saw that she was still holding it. Sonny nodded and let go of her arm. "I'm going to move your hand a little bit. Tell me if it hurts to move it ok?"Sonny nodded but didn't say anything. He began moving her hand and she cried out in pain as he moved it a certain way. "Cory be careful."Lea said as she tried to comfort Sonny. Sonny had begun to cry so Lea stopped Cory from moving her hand. "We need to get some ice on that."Lea said as she stood up. She helped Sonny up slowly and they all went downstairs. They walked into the kitchen and Sonny sat down at the table. Lea wrapped an ice pack in a dish towel and handed it to her. She knelt down in front of Sonny and said "I think we need to take you to the hospital to get that looked at."Sonny just shrugged her shoulders and didn't say anything. She cried out in pain when she accidentally moved her hand. Sonny didn't want to go with them but she followed them out to the car anyways.

They pulled into the parking lot at the hospital a few minutes later and Cory quickly parked the car. They all got out and Sonny followed them inside. She went and sat with Lea while Cory got her checked in. They waited a few minutes and a nurse came up to them. She had them follow her to a room and told them a doctor would be in to see them soon. Sonny sat down on the examination table with Lea and Cory on either side of her. Lea noticed that she looked nervous and said "Everything will be ok don't worry. They wont hurt you they are going to help you."Sonny just nodded and leaned up against her. Lea kissed her head as a doctor came in followed by a nurse. He looked over at Sonny and said "You must be Sonny. I'm Dr. Blake."Sonny nodded and moved closer to Lea. The doctor noticed her move closer to Lea and said "Don't worry I wont hurt you I'm going to take a look at your hand."Lea looked down at Sonny and said "Can you let him see your hand. Its going to be ok. Cory and I will be right here."Sonny slowly nodded and let go of her hand. The doctor gently took her hand a moved it around like Cory had. Sonny whimpered in pain as he moved her hand to the left. "Relax Sonny its ok."Cory said as he gently kissed her head. The doctor stopped moving her hand and said "Your hand is most likely broken we are going to have to take some x rays to be sure."Lea and Cory thanked him and took Sonny to the get the x rays of her hand taken. She had a few taken in different positions. They finished the x rays and sent them back to the doctor so he could look at them. He attached them to a light up board and shut the lights off so they could see them better. He pointed to a spot on the picture and said "That is definitely a clean break. We are going to have to put your hand in a cast."Lea nodded and asked "How long will she have to wear the cast for?"Dr. Blake looked at Sonny and said "She will have to wear the cast for 6 weeks. She will have to keep it dry."Sonny just nodded and looked over at Lea. Lea gave her a small smile to try and make her feel better. All she got was a sad look from Sonny. The doctor knelt down in front of her and asked "What color would you like your cast to be?We have red, green or orange."Sonny thought for a minute then quietly asked "Can I have a red one please?"Sure you can have a red cast."The doctor said as he began to pull out the stuff that was used to make a cast. He began to wrap her arm with the help of the nurse. They finished wrapping her arm and told her she was good to go. They told Lea and Cory if the pain got to be too much that she could take 1 ibuprofen every 4 to 6 hours. Cory and Lea thanked him and walked out to the front lobby of the hospital. They signed her out and drove home. Sonny fell asleep on the way home.

When they got home Lea carried her inside and gently layed her down on the couch in the living room. She covered her with a blanket that was on the back of the couch and went into the kitchen with Cory. He saw her walk in and gave her a small smile. She smiled back at him as he took her in his arms. "I think we should call off the welcome home party. Sonny needs some rest. We can move it to tomorrow or something."Lea said as they walked into the living room together. Cory agreed with her and pulled out his phone to call their friends and tell them. He went upstairs to talk so that he wouldn't wake Sonny. Lea stayed in the living room so that she could keep and eye on Sonny. Cory came back down and told her that he had let everyone know they were moving the day of the party. Sonny slept most of the day. They only woke her for dinner. She ate her dinner slowly then went and layed back down on the couch. Lea cleaned up the kitchen while Cory kept an eye on Sonny. He turned on the tv and they watched an episode of wizards of waverly place together. Sonny fell asleep half way through the episode. Lea came in and sat down by her on the couch.

Lea and Cory stayed up until 10:00. Cory looked over at Lea and said "I think we should get her to bed."Lea looked down at Sonny and nodded. They got down in front of her and gently woke her. "Sonny we are all going to get some sleep. You will need your rest if you want to get better."Cory said as she sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes. She stood up and followed them up stairs. Lea helped her get changed into her pajamas. Sonny layed down in her bed and Cory came in to say good night to her. They both kissed her goodnight and headed to their room. They both got into bed and Cory turned off the light in the room. He took Lea in his arms and kissed her on the head. She smiled at him and kissed him back on the mouth. "I love you and Sonny so much."Lea said as she rested her head on his chest. Cory smiled again and said "I love both of you very much also."They were both falling asleep when they looked up to see Sonny standing in the doorway to their room. Lea got up and went over to her. Sonny looked up at her and asked "Mommy can I sleep with you and Daddy tonight?"Cory came over to her and said "Sure you can sleep with us tonight. You can sleep in between us."Sonny smiled and Lea guided her over to the bed. They all layed back down and Cory turned the light off once again. Lea quickly fell asleep with Sonny curled up against her. Cory kissed both of them on the head then fell asleep as well. He loved be a family. He loved Lea and Sonny so much.


	5. authors note again

**Authors note**

**Thank you for being patient with me. I am back from my vacation. I will be putting up a new chapter tomorrow.**

**Thanks for reading and for all of the reviews. It means so much that you are enjoying my stories.**

**Thanks**

**~gleefan82**


	6. Surprise!

**Chapter 4**

It had been 2 days since Sonny had broken her hand and was made to wear the cast. Cory and Sonny had gotten up before Lea and were making her breakfast. Sonny had slept with them again the night before. They were having severe thunderstorms and Sonny had been scared to sleep on her own. Sonny seemed to be feeling a little better. They could still tell that her hand bothered her once and a while. They had to help her with certain things. Cory and Lea had decided to have the welcome home party for Sonny today. She would be meeting all of their friends today. Lea walked in to the kitchen right as they finished making breakfast for her. Sonny ran over to Lea as she saw her come into the room. Lea picked her up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. This had become their morning routine. Lea was glad that Sonny was finally settling in. She set Sonny down and gave Cory a kiss before sitting down. Cory sat down and they began to eat together. Sonny slowly ate a bit of her cereal then pushed the bowl away. She had been having stomach aches a lot lately. She hadn't bothered to say anything to Lea or Cory. Lea gave her a concerned look and said "Sonny aren't you hungry?You didn't eat a lot."Sonny just shook her head and got up to go get dressed. Lea gently took hold of Sonny's wrist and asked "Do you feel alright?You really don't look good."Sonny pulled her hand away and quietly said "I feel fine I'm just tired. I didn't sleep very well last night."Lea nodded and felt her forehead. It was warm to the touch which concerned her a little. "Ok why don't you go upstairs and get dressed. If you need any help just come get me."Sonny nodded and went up to her room to get dressed.

Once Sonny had left the room Cory looked over at Lea and noticed the worried look on her face. "Whats up Lea?"He asked as he moved into the seat Sonny had been sitting in a few minutes ago. "I'm worried about Sonny. Her forehead was a little warm. I think she will be alright. But it still worries me."Cory nodded and said "I'm sure she will be fine. She is probably just exhausted from not sleeping last night."Lea nodded but didn't respond. She turned around to see Sonny walk back into the kitchen and sit down at the table. Cory smile at her and said "Lea is going to take you out for a bit today. You guys are going to have some girl time today."Sonny just nodded and looked over at Lea. Lea smiled at her then looked over at Cory. She was taking Sonny out for a while so that Cory could get the house set up for the party. They had decided to surprise her. All of their friends were coming over to meet her. Lea finished her breakfast then went upstairs to get dressed. Sonny helped clean up the kitchen while she waited for Lea. Sonny and Cory put the last bit of food away right as Lea walked into the room. She walked over to Sonny and asked "Are you ready to go?"Sonny nodded and followed her out to her car. Cory followed them out and said goodbye to them both. Sonny waved goodbye to him as Lea backed her car out of the driveway.

**Cory's POV**

After Lea and Sonny left I began to get ready for the party. I cleaned up the living room and the kitchen and began to decorate the living room. Lea and I had found a package of letters to spell out "Welcome home Sonny!"I hung the banner in the entry way to the dining room. After I had gotten the banner up I started to make a cake for Sonny. The party wasn't starting until 1:00 so I had plenty of time. I cleaned up a little bit more while I was waiting for the cake to finish baking. The cake finally finished baking and I frosted it and wrote "Welcome home Sonny"on it. I finished preparing for the party and took a quick shower. It was almost 1 and people would be coming soon. Lea had decided on taking Sonny to the set of glee. Lea and I knew that she was a fan of the show and figured that would be part of today's surprise. I came out of the bathroom and saw that it was 12:40. I made sure everything was ready and sat down on the couch to wait. I texted Lea and let her know everything was ready.

**Lea's POV**

I was with Sonny on the set of glee when I received a text from Cory letting me know he had everything ready. I replied to his text then headed towards home. He said that a few people were already there. I pulled into the drive way a few minutes later and looked back at Sonny. She looked like she didn't feel too well but I remembered what Cory had said so I didn't ask her if she was ok. She gave me a smile as I looked back at her and we got out of the car. When we stepped out of the car she looked around at the other cars parked in the driveway. I noticed that she kind of had a nervous look on her face as she asked "Why are there other cars here?"I took her hand and said "Its part of your surprise. Come inside with me and see."She hesitated a bit then followed me towards the house. When we stepped inside the house everyone yelled "Surprise!"Sonny looked up at me and Cory and backed away a bit. She looked really nervous. I was starting to think this wasn't such a good idea. Cory got down in front of Sonny and said "Its Ok sweetheart they wont hurt you. They all came to meet you. We wanted to have a welcome home party for you sooner but we didn't want to overwhelm you. So we waited a bit."Sonny just nodded and hugged him. Cory smiled and walked her over to where everyone else was sitting.

After a while Sonny seemed to relax around Cory and Lea's friends. She still stayed near Lea or Cory but she didn't seem so nervous. She was sitting on Dianna's lap when Dianna looked over at Lea and said "She is so cute. She seems a little shy but she is adorable."Lea smiled at them as Dianna began to tickle Sonny which made her laugh. Lea and Cory looked at each other and smiled. They knew she would be ok once she met all of their friends.


	7. When is daddy coming back?

**Chapter 5**

**Lea's POV**

It had been two days since Sonny had met Dianna and some of the other glee cast. She had become close to Dianna and wasn't so nervous. I could tell she wasn't totally ok being around a lot of people still. When she went with me to the glee set she would stay by me the whole time. We had both gotten up early this morning to go to the set. Sonny was now curled up against me with her head on my chest asleep. She was exhausted. Cory had gone out of town to visit his parents so it was just the two of us. I was logging out of my twitter when I heard a knock on the front door. I placed my laptop on the couch next to me and gently picked Sonny up. She moved in her sleep a little but didn't wake up. I kissed her on the head then opened the door to see Dianna and Naya standing there. I smiled at them and quietly invited them inside. Once we had sat down in the living room Dianna said "I was telling Naya about Sonny and she said she wanted to come see her. "I nodded and said "Well this is Sonny. She is really tired from being up so early with me this morning."Naya looked down at her and said "Awww what a cutie." Dianna told me she is kinda shy. "I started to answer her when Sonny began talking in her sleep. I gently kissed her forehead as she said "Mommy..."I placed her dog in her arms and hoped that would calm her a little. I felt bad that I had gotten her up so early now. Cory had been gone for a day and I could tell she missed him. She wouldn't go to sleep unless he said goodnight to her over the phone after we both sang to her. She cuddled into me more as she felt me place the dog in her arms and kiss her on the head. We all sat and talked for a bit and I invited them to stay the night. They agreed to stay the night and helped Cory and I get Sonny to bed.

After we had gotten Sonny to bed we went and sat in the living room together and just talked. "So what about having a girl's day tomorrow?" Dianna asked as Lea sat down next to her. "Sure that sounds fun. We can just go to the mall and walk around or something." All of them agreed that would be fun. Lea couldn't wait to take Sonny with her. Lea said goodnight to them and headed up to go to bed. When she got upstairs she looked into Sonny's room to see her asleep with Rachel curled up next to her. She had her hand on the cat's back. She tried to walk quietly into the room but she walked into something on the floor. Sonny woke up and looked over at her. Lea sat down on her bed and said "I'm sorry I woke you. I just wanted to make sure you were alright. You seemed like you were having trouble sleeping downstairs." Sonny looked down at Rachel and asked "What do you mean?" Lea smiled at her and said "You were talking in your sleep. You just seemed restless." Sonny just nodded then asked "Where is my doggy?" Lea bent down and realized that was what she had tripped on. She handed her the dog and gave Rachel a scratch on the head. They were both silent for a while then Sonny asked "When is daddy coming back?" Lea kissed her on the head and said "Don't worry he will be back soon. He wants you to meet his parents. But I told him you are not that used to people yet." Lea watched as Sonny nodded then asked "Can I sleep in your room tonight?" Lea nodded and picked her up. She got her situated in her bed then layed down next to her. Sonny cuddled up against her and fell asleep quickly. Lea kissed her forehead and made sure she was ok before falling asleep. She was glad that Sonny was ok. But she still worried about her sometimes. She knew that Sonny hadn't been sleeping that well lately.

**Sonny's POV**

I woke up the next morning to find that I was in Lea's room. She must have known that I was awake because she asked me if I wanted to go get some breakfast. I nodded and followed her downstairs. When I got downstairs I sat down at the kitchen table after pouring myself a bowl of cereal. I watched as Lea left the room then came back with Dianna and one of her friends that I hadn't met yet. She motioned for me to come over to them but I shook my head no and backed away. Dianna came over to me and said "Sonny this is your mommy and my friend Naya." She tried to get me to come with her but I pulled away from her. Naya came over to me and got down to my level. "Hey sweetheart I won't hurt you." Lea came over to me and I moved towards her. She picked me up and said "Can you say hi?" I shook my head no and rested my head on her shoulder. Lea sighed and set me down. I went back to eating my breakfast silently. The rest of them sat down to eat breakfast. I finished eating and went up to my room to get dressed. I also wanted to be alone. I finished getting dressed and was playing with Rachel when Lea came into my room.

**Lea's POV**

I watched quietly as Sonny continued to play with Rachel on the floor. After a few minutes she looked up at me and came to sit next to me. I pulled her onto my lap and kissed her on the head. She looked up at me and said "Mommy I'm sorry." I gave her a confused look and asked "Sorry for what? You didn't do anything wrong." Sonny looked down at her hands and said "I'm sorry for being nervous around your friend. I don't want her to think I don't like her. I'm just nervous." I nodded and said "It's ok to be nervous. Naya knows you're shy. It's all going to be ok." I gave her a reassuring smile and we both went downstairs. I left her in the living room with Dianna and Naya and went to get dressed. When I came back I found all three of them playing with Rachel. Rachel was sitting on top of Sonny who was lying on the floor. I watched as Rachel played with one of her toys that Sonny was holding out to her. They were all laughing at the cat's playfulness. I smiled at the cute moment and came to sit by them. I watched them play for a few minutes more then asked "Are we all ready to go?"Dianna and Naya nodded and Sonny came over to me. She nodded and sat down to put her shoes on. Once we were all ready we all got into my car. I made sure Sonny was strapped in and pulled out of the driveway. Dianna was sitting in the front with me and Naya was in the back with Sonny. She was trying to get Sonny to talk to her but was having no luck. Sonny was looking out the window. She seemed really distracted. For the rest of the ride Sonny was silent while the rest of us talked and had a good time.

**Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I have been really busy with school and other things. I have not been able to update too much. I will continue to try to get on as much as I can. I apologize for keeping you waiting. Thanks to everyone who is reading my stories. **

**~gleefan82 **


	8. Heart breaking news

**Chapter 6**

**and now for some Lea and Cory drama... :(**

**Lea's POV**

A half an hour later we arrived at the mall. We all got out and Sonny immediately took my hand. We walked into the store and decided to go look at some clothes for Sonny. She put up with looking for clothes for a little while but I could tell she was getting restless. We bought the clothes she had tried on and left the store. We were all pretty hungry so we sat down to decide where to eat. Dianna and Naya decided on chinese food. Sonny and I settled on sharing a salad. After we finished eating we decided to stop by the pet store in the mall. Sonny loved having Rachel but she was a dog lover as well. It made me happy to see her smile when she saw the puppies that were in the pet store. After walking through the pet store we just decided to walk around the mall. Sonny was getting tired of walking so I ended up carrying her. Within a few minutes she was asleep in my arms. We walked around for a while more then decided to go home. I asked Dianna and Naya if they would like to stay over and they both said yes. When we got home I layed Sonny down on the couch and covered her with a blanket. We watched some tv for a bit then I decided to try and call Cory. He hadn't been answering my calls all day. I was getting kind of worried. I left the living room to go see if I could get a hold of him. I walked upstairs and sat down on my bed. I dialed his number and waited while it rang. It rang a few times and then went to his voice mail. I hung up my phone and logged onto my twitter to send him a message. I asked him how things were going at his parents house then logged off. I came back downstairs to find Dianna trying to calm Sonny down. Her face was really red and there were tears running down her face. "What happened?"I asked as I walked into the room and sat down next to Sonny. Sonny reached for me as Dianna said "She woke up and saw that you weren't here. She kind of freaked out. I tried to calm her but it didn't seem to help."I kissed Sonny on the head and told her everything was alright. She nodded and cuddled into my side. I pulled her onto my lap and we put in 101 dalmatians.

Halfway through the movie Sonny had gotten bored and was playing games on Lea's phone. Lea had made her a twitter account so that if she had to be away from Sonny they could still be in touch. After a little while of being on Lea's phone Sonny fell back asleep. Lea was watching the movie when she felt something fall into her lap. She looked down to see that Sonny had dropped her phone. She picked it up and was going to log off of Sonny's twitter when she noticed a picture Cory had posted a few minutes ago. It was a picture of him kissing a girl she didn't recognize. She gasped and noticed Dianna and Naya looking at her. She handed them the phone to let them see the picture. They both gasped as well. "Lea I'm so sorry. What are you going to do?"Lea just shrugged and said "I'm not telling Sonny yet. She keeps asking when he is coming back. I know it may be wrong not to tell her, but I just don't want to upset her."

Lea decided to put Sonny to bed then headed to bed as well. Tomorrow was thanksgiving. Her parents were coming over to eat with them. Lea had talked to them on the phone and told them about Sonny. They said they were really excited to meet her. Lea knew that Sonny would be nervous around them. She started to think about Cory then pushed the thoughts out of her head. She was more worried how things would be for Sonny when she had to tell her. Before falling asleep she decided she would talk to Cory about what she had seen tomorrow when he got home.


	9. An unhappy thanksgiving

**Chapter 7**

**Happy thanksgiving! As a gift to you guys I'm posting another chapter today! I saw your reviews saying to update soon. So I will. Thanks so much for your reviews! I really appreciate them. :)**

**So I noticed I made some typos when I wrote it the first time. So I went back to fix them.**

**Lea's POV**

The next morning I woke up at 9 and took a shower and got dressed. When I came downstairs I found Dianna and Naya in the kitchen eating breakfast. I sat down at the table with them and poured myself a bowl of cereal. I had looked into Sonny's room before coming downstairs to find that she was asleep still. I wasn't going to wake her yet. I ate in silence as I thought about what I had seen on twitter last night. It bothered me that I had seen that picture. I hoped that Sonny hadn't seen it. She didn't mention it to me if she did. I finished my breakfast then got ready to start making dinner for thanksgiving. Cory was coming home around noon. I was actually kinda nervous to see him. I did not feel ready to talk to him about the picture that I had seen. It was Sonny's first thanksgiving with us and I didn't want to ruin it with fighting. I got the turkey in the oven then went to wake Sonny. I sat down on her bed and gently woke her. "Happy thanksgiving sweetheart."I said as I watched her rub her eyes and turn away from me. I leaned down and kissed her head. "Come on you have to get up. Your going to meet my parents and some of our other friends."I watched as she hid her face in her pillow but still didn't get up. I gently rolled her towards me and covered her face with kisses. As I planted a kiss on her forehead I noticed she was a little warm. I went to the bathroom and grabbed the thermometer. I came back into the room and Sonny allowed me to take her temperature. She had a little bit of a fever. She told me her throat was sore. I nodded and picked her up to take her downstairs. She rested her head on my shoulder as I walked into the kitchen. I made her some oat meal and watched as she slowly ate it. I wasn't much in the mood for talking.

**Dianna's POV**

I was getting worried about Lea. She was really quiet and withdrawn. "Lea are you alright?I know your probably upset about Cory. What he did was wrong."Lea looked up at me and pointed to Sonny and shook her head no. I quickly got the idea that she didn't want to talk about it in front of Sonny. I nodded to show that I understood. She gave me a small smile then went back to watching the little girl eat. She wasn't eating much at all. "Whats wrong Sonny don't you feel ok?"Sonny shook her head no and said "I have a sore throat."She managed to eat half of her breakfast then pushed the bowl away. I noticed that she did look a little pale. I felt her forehead and it was warm. Lea told me she had taken her temperature and that she had a bit of a fever. I nodded and said "I'm going to get dressed, then ill help you with the dinner."Lea just nodded but didn't respond. I hoped she would start feeling a little better when her parents came. It wasn't her fault that Cory was being an idiot. I decided if things got bad between them that I would let Lea and Sonny move in with me.

It was almost noon and Lea, Naya, Dianna and Sonny were getting things ready for the dinner. Lea was really nervous about seeing Cory. Naya and Dianna could both tell because she was really jumpy. Every time she heard a car door shut outside she would look towards the front door. Dianna looked over at Sonny and said "Sonny why don't you go relax in the living room for a bit. You don't look to good."Sonny looked at Dianna and said "But I want to help mommy."Lea smiled at her and said "Your being very helpful but I can tell you don't feel good. Go take a break and watch some tv for a bit. Ill be in soon to sit with you."Sonny hugged her and walked into the living room and turned on the tv. Once she had left Naya said "Lea you can't blame yourself for what he did. It was wrong of him."Dianna nodded and Lea said "I know. I just don't get why he would kiss someone else."Lea looked towards the living room and added "I don't know how this is going to make Sonny feel. She loves him so much."Dianna and Naya didn't respond but instead they came over and hugged Lea. Right as the finished their hug Lea heard a car door shut outside. A few minutes later the front door opened and Cory walked in. Lea went into the living room and picked Sonny up off the couch. She had fallen asleep with the tv remote in her hand. She walked back into the kitchen and stood next to Naya and Dianna.

**Naya's POV**

I watched as Lea stood next to Dianna and I. She was holding onto Sonny tightly. I loved seeing how much she cared about the little one. Cory came into the kitchen and came over to Lea. He tried to kiss her but she pulled away. He gave her a weird look and tried to kiss her again. She looked up at him and said "I think I'm coming down with a cold. I don't want to give it to you."Cory just nodded and said "How is my little one. I missed her."Lea kissed Sonny on the head and said "She has been a good little helper today. But she has a bit of a fever. So I told her to relax for a bit."I watched as Lea gently woke Sonny and said "Sonny daddy is home."She looked up and rubbed her eyes. Cory reached for her so he could hold her. Sonny held onto Lea and said "No, I want to stay with mommy."Lea looked at Sonny and said "Sweet heart why don't you want to go to daddy?"Sonny just layed her head back down on Lea's shoulder and didn't respond. It was then that Lea realized that Sonny had seen the picture as well. She looked over at us and said "I'm going to take her upstairs and let her sleep for a little bit."Dianna and I knew that she was really going to talk to Sonny.

**Lea's POV**

I took Sonny upstairs into her room and set her down on her bed. I sat down next to her and asked "Sonny did you see the picture of daddy on my phone last night?"Sonny nodded and wiped a tear away. I pulled her close to me and said"Sweet heart don't cry. None of this is your fault."She looked up at me and said "I wanted to tell you but I didn't want to upset you. Then I fell asleep and you saw it on your phone."I nodded and said "Don't blame yourself for this. Cory shouldn't have kissed that girl."She nodded again and asked "Are you going to talk to him about it?"I watched as she wiped her face again and said "I have to, but it probably wont be easy to do."Sonny looked down at her hands then back at me and said "If daddy gets mad I want to stay with you."I looked at her and said "Sonny no one will take you from me. I promise. I love you so much."Sonny just nodded and cuddled up against me. I stayed with her until she fell asleep then went back downstairs.

At 5:00 I had the dinner all cooked and ready. Cory was helping me set the table in the dining room. My parents had arrived a few minutes ago and were in the living room. I finished setting the table and went upstairs to wake Sonny and have her take a quick bath. She finished her bath and got dressed. I helped her dry her hair and we started to go downstairs. She was in some of the new clothes we had bought her. I thought she looked adorable. As we got to the top of the stairs Sonny let go of my hand and wouldn't come any further. "Hey whats wrong?Don't be nervous its alright. I told my parents about you and they cant wait to meet you."She nodded and took my hand again. We walked downstairs and into the living room. I led her over to my mom and dad and said "Sonny this is your grandpa Marc and grandma Edith. They are my mommy and daddy. Can you say hi?"Sonny just waved nervously at them. Marc reached out towards her and said "Ive been waiting to meet you since Lea first told us about you. Can I have a hug?"Sonny looked up at me and I gave her a gentle push towards my dad. She was hesitant at first but she let him give her a hug. She allowed my mom to hug her as well then she came back over to me. I sat down on the couch next to them with Sonny on my lap. I talked with my parents for a bit as I waited for the other people to get there.

**Cory's POV**

Everyone finally came and we were able to start eating dinner. Lea was sitting next to me with Sonny next to her. Everyone was enjoying their dinner and visiting with each other. Lea was talking to me but she wouldn't look me in the eye. I didn't know what was going on with her. She didn't seem to want to talk to me much. Sonny still wouldn't let me hold her. I tried to enjoy my dinner but I was starting to feel guilty. Sonny and Lea were not eating much either. Both of them were pushing their food around their plate. I watched as Sonny leaned towards Lea and said something to her. Lea nodded and they both went into the kitchen. I figured she was just getting Sonny some cold medicine. I could tell she wasn't feeling well at all. When neither of them came back out after 15 minutes I decided to go check on them. I walked into the kitchen to find them both sitting at the kitchen table. Sonny had her head down on the table resting on her arms. I put my hand on her back and asked "Are you ok Sonny?"She looked up at me and pulled away from my touch. She looked really pale. It also looked like she may have been crying. Lea looked over at her and said "Sonny why don't you go talk to Dianna and Naya?They will introduce you to some of our other friends."Sonny just nodded and left the room. I waited until she had left the room then sat down where Sonny had been sitting. Lea didn't say anything to me so I asked "Lea whats up with you?Your really quiet and distant today. Its not like you."She just shrugged and didn't say anything to me. I knelt down next to her to try to get her to look at me but she just moved away from me. When she finally looked up at me she had tears in her eyes."Why did you do it?"I gave her a confused look and asked "Lea what are you talking about?"I could tell she was getting annoyed and I hoped she wouldn't start yelling. "You know what I mean. I saw the picture last night Cory. Sonny saw it also."She had begun to yell and I moved towards her to quiet her down. I took her in my arms as she said "Did you ever think how this would affect Sonny and I?"She struggled against me as I said "Lea what picture?I don't know what your talking about."She tried to get out of my grasp again as she said "Don't deny it Cory. You know what I'm talking about. I saw the picture of you kissing that girl."I stood there in silence as she began hitting me on the chest so I would let go of her. "Lea it isn't what it looks like. I don't even remember that happening."She continued to cry and fight me to let her go. "Don't lie to me Cory!I know what I saw. I'm not stupid."She was yelling now and hitting me harder on the chest. Right as she said that her parents and Naya came running into the kitchen. "What is going on in here?"Lea's mom asked as she saw me holding onto Lea who was still in tears. She walked over to us and told me to let Lea go. I did as she said and Lea went to stand by her dad. Lea didn't respond so I took the chance to say something. "Lea I don't remember any of what happened last night."I watched as Lea looked over at me and said "Please just go Cory. I cant deal with this right now. Please just leave."I shook my head and said "But Lea I..."I didn't get to finish because her dad said "I think you should go. You can talk to Lea when she is ready."I nodded and started to walk out of the kitchen. None of them seemed to notice me leaving. They were all too busy comforting Lea.

**Lea's POV**

After Cory had left I managed to calm down a lot. I went back into the dining room. Sonny was sitting on my friend Mark's lap looking freaked out. I went over to him right away. I thanked him and Dianna for keeping her out of the kitchen and keeping her calm. Sonny reached for me as soon as she saw me. I gladly took her and held her close to me. There was always something about being close to Sonny that made me relax. Everyone had finished their dinner so I took all of their plates into the kitchen. I left Sonny with Mark and Naya while Dianna helped me wash the dishes. A half an hour later everyone was sitting in the living room talking with each other. Sonny was asleep on my lap. Her fever had finally gone down but she still wasn't feeling too well. They all sat and talked until 9:00 then people began to leave. I said goodbye to them and thanked them for coming. I was glad that no one else had asked what had happened in the kitchen. After everyone had left it was just my parents and I. Dianna and Naya left after saying goodbye to me and Sonny. They each gave the little girl a kiss on the head then left. As soon as they left I told my parents I was going to bed. I was too exhausted to be awake much longer. They nodded and said they were tired as well. I showed them the guest room I had set up for them. I told them goodnight then headed upstairs to my room. I wanted Sonny to sleep with me tonight. Just in case she needed anything during the night. I didn't know how she would be affected by everything with Cory. I gently woke her and told her to change into her pajamas. She nodded and went to her room to get changed and grab her stuffed animal. She came back a few minutes later with her stuffed dog that we had given her the day we met her. She climbed into my bed and layed down. I covered her up with the blanket and layed down next to her. I kissed her on the head and said goodnight to her. I turned the light off and closed my eyes. I was just drifting off when I felt something soft being placed into my hands. I turned on the light to see that Sonny had given me her stuffed dog. She was laying with her back towards me as I said "Sonny you need your doggy to sleep don't you?"Sonny rolled towards me and said "Mommy is sad. You should have doggy to make you happy. He makes me happy when I feel sad or scared."I looked down at her and said "We can share doggy. That way he can make us both feel better."Sonny nodded and moved closer to me as I turned the light off again. I wrapped my arms around her and closed my eyes. I listened quietly as I heard her breathing even out. I knew she had fallen asleep. I was upset that Sonny's first thanksgiving with us had been ruined. I wanted it to be a happy thanksgiving, but instead it was an unhappy thanksgiving.


	10. Sleepless nights and bad dreams

**Chapter 8**

**So I have decided to post another chapter. I am having so many ideas for this story. I'm enjoying writing the story and seeing all the reviews. :)**

**Lea's POV**

It had been a week since Cory and I had our fight. I still wasn't talking to him. I just didn't feel ready to. I was really hurt by what he had done but I was more worried about Sonny. Neither of us had gotten much sleep the past few nights. She had been crying a lot lately. I was laying awake at 6 in the morning when I heard Sonny start talking in her sleep. I walked down the hall to go wake her and make sure she was ok. I walked into her room and gently tried to wake her. I called her name a few times but she didn't wake up. She was in a really deep sleep. She kept saying "Daddy no..."and tossing and turning. I realized she was dreaming as I sat down on her bed and took her in my arms. I continued to try to wake her but I had no luck.

**Sonny's POV**

_*** __beginning of dream***_

_It had been a few days since Lea and Cory had fought. I was sitting in the living room with Lea when I heard the front door open. I looked up to see Cory walk in. Lea saw him as well and told me to go upstairs to my room. I started to head towards the stairs when I saw Cory coming towards me. I stopped walking and watched as he continued to come closer to me. _

"_How about you come spend some time with me. Ive missed you a lot."He said as I backed away a bit. I shook my head no and started towards the stairs again. He started coming towards me again when I heard Lea say "Cory stop she doesn't want to be with you."Cory just ignored Lea and reached for me, this time picking me up. I struggled against him in an attempt to get away. This seemed to make him mad and he yelled at me to stop. I continued to try to get away but he was too strong for me. I watched as Lea came towards him and tried to make him let me __go. He slapped her across the face and I watched her fall to the floor unconscious. "Mommy!"I yelled as I tried again to get away from Cory. I was unsuccessful again. Cory told me to stop again. I could tell that he was drunk. He carried me out to his car that was waiting in the driveway. He strapped me down and drove away. I didn't know where he was taking me. But the whole way there I cried for Lea._

_***end of dream*** _

I finally woke up and realized that Lea was holding me and trying to calm me down. I wasn't with Cory at all. I was in my room laying on my bed. I looked up at Lea and rested my head on her shoulder as I began to cry. She didn't say anything but continued to try to soothe me. She finally managed to calm me down. I told her what my dream had been about. When I finished telling her she looked down at me and said "Sonny he isn't going to take you from me. I wouldn't let him."I nodded and said "I trust you but its hard for me to be ok with trusting him now. Its always been hard for me to trust people."Lea just nodded but didn't answer. She knew that Sonny had been abused. She knew that it wasn't easy for her to trust people. Cory was making it harder for her to trust him after what he had done. I looked up at Lea and she said "We should probably get up. I have to go to work today. I have some scenes I need to shoot for glee. Thankfully none of them are with Cory."Sonny nodded and moved off the bed so Lea could get up. She didn't want to get up yet. She was really tired from not sleeping much for the past week.

They both walked downstairs and Sonny helped make breakfast. They made scrambled eggs and some bacon for Sonny. Lea looked at the bacon with a disgusted look on her face and asked "How can you eat that?"Sonny gave her a smile and took a big bite out of a piece. Sonny looked over at her and said "Yum this is so good."She tried to get Lea to eat some but she refused. Lea was glad to see Sonny smiling as they sat down to eat their breakfast. She hadn't been smiling as much in the past week. Neither of them had. Lea knew Sonny was excited to meet her friend Melissa. She figured it would take her mind off of things. They had been watching season 4 of glee together a lot. Sonny had told Lea that her second favorite character was Marley. Rachel was her first favorite. That had made Lea smile. Both of them finished their breakfast and cleaned up the kitchen. Once they had finished cleaning up they both went to get dressed. Sonny finished getting ready and was playing with Rachel when Lea came in. She was starting to fall back asleep when Lea sat down next to her and began to tickle her. "Don't go back to sleep. I know your tired but we have to get going."Sonny giggled and placed Rachel on the floor. She grabbed her stuffed dog and followed Lea downstairs.

**Lea's POV**

We were both getting our jackets on to go outside when my phone rang. It was Cory again. He had called me about 15 times since thanksgiving. Every time he would call I would reject it. I wasn't ready to talk to him yet. I knew that sometime I would have to but not now. Sonny looked up at me but didn't ask who had called. It was obvious that she knew it was Cory. She never asked why I didn't answer when he called. I put my phone back into my pocket and we went out to my car. We both got into the car and I started the drive to work. We arrived at the studio 20 minutes later. Sonny had started to go back to sleep on the way there. I kept her awake by having a sing along in the car. She was pretty good at singing. She kept up with me pretty well. But this time she didn't sing with me. I parked the car then both of us walked up to the building. We both went to my dressing room. Sonny waited while I was getting my hair and makeup done. I could tell she was kind of bored. I had left my phone with her so she could entertain herself. Once I was finished getting my hair and make up done and had gotten changed into my Rachel berry clothes, Sonny and I headed to the set. Ryan always let her sit next to him and watch them film the show. Usually she managed to stay awake during the whole thing but not this time. After a few hours of filming Ryan gave us a break. I went over to Sonny and gently woke her. Ryan saw me having to wake her and asked "Is she ok?Usually she doesn't fall asleep."I nodded and said "Yeah she's fine. Just tired."I nodded and told him I would see him in a bit. I took Sonny back to my dressing room and we sat down to rest for a few minutes. We both relaxed for a little while then I began to pull out the food I had brought for us to eat. I had made us a caesar salad. Sonny always seemed to enjoy those when I made them for her. She finished before me then waited until I was done. Once I had finished I packed up the food and the bowls I had brought. Right as I finished packing up I noticed that Sonny was yawning. I walked over to her and said "Don't worry we wont be here much longer. I just have one more scene to shoot. Then we can go home."She just nodded and layed down on the couch she was on. Dianna came in and I asked her if she would watch Sonny for me while I was filming. She said she would and I left to go finish my work for the day.

**Sonny's POV**

I woke up a few hours later and saw that Dianna was in the room with me. Normally I would have gotten nervous to see that Lea wasn't here. But I had gotten pretty close to Dianna. We were playing games on her phone when Lea came in. Naya was walking behind her. I ran over to Naya and she picked me up and said "Hey munchkin. Can I have a kiss. I missed you."She gave me a kiss and let Dianna take me. Lea looked over at me and said "We can go home now. I'm done for the day."All of them laughed as I gave her a big smile and said "Yay!I'm tired."We all got our coats on and walked out to Lea's car. She had invited Dianna and Naya over again. We pulled out of the parking lot with them behind us. I couldn't wait to get home and relax. It had been a pretty good day even though I was exhausted.

**Lea's POV**

When we got home I noticed Sonny was asleep in the back seat. She was holding her dog tightly to her chest. I decided not to wake her this time. I was glad that she was getting some sleep. Even if it was during the day. All four of us went inside. I took off Sonny's jacket and left her in the living room. I poured Naya and Dianna a drink then we went to sit in the living room as well. We put in a movie but none of us payed much attention. We were too busy talking about how things had been since Cory had left. We made it to 11 then decided to go to bed. I showed Dianna and Naya to the guest rooms and took Sonny upstairs. She quickly changed into her pajamas then came with me to my room. I didn't want her to be alone incase she had another bad dream. I think today was a pretty good day for both of us.

**So I think this chapter is not so great. I hope you will like it. But to me it isn't as great as I thought it would be. :( I love seeing your reviews :)**


	11. Trying to fix things

**Chapter 9**

_**Lea's POV**_

_***start flashback***_

_Today was just another day of filming on the glee set. We were filming the episode "New York."Cory and I were just about to sing the song pretending together. We had both admitted to each other that we both had feelings for one another. But we had to keep it a secret from the rest of the cast. Most importantly we had to keep it from the fans and the press. I finished getting ready and headed towards the set. Cory was already there and ready to go. Cory and I took our places on the set and both began to sing:_

_Face to face and heart to heart  
We're so close yet so far apart  
I close my eyes I look away  
That's just because I'm not OK_

But I hold on

I stay strong  
Wondering if we still belong

Will we ever say the words we're feeling?  
Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls  
Will we ever have a happy ending?  
Or will we forever only be pretending?  
Will we always, always, always be pretending?

How long do I fantasize?  
Make believe that it's still alive  
Imagine that I am good enough  
And we can choose the ones we love  
But I hold on

I stay strong  
Wondering if we still belong

Will we ever say the words we're feeling?  
Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls  
Will we ever have a happy ending?  
Or will we forever only be pretending?  
Will we always, always, always be

Keeping secrets safe  
Every move we make  
Seems like no one's letting go  
And it's such a shame  
'Cause if you feel the same  
How am I supposed to know?

Will we ever say the words we're feeling?  
Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls  
(Tear down all the walls)  
Will we ever have a happy ending?  
Or will we forever only be pretending?  
(Only be pretending)

Will we always, always, always be pretending?  
Will we always, always, always be pretending?  
Will we always, always, always be pretending? 

_**Cory's POV**_

_We both finished singing and I looked into her eyes. There was so much love in the look she was giving me. I smiled at her and she smiled back. I wanted to kiss her so bad right now. I just couldn't though. Not with everyone around. I knew then that I wanted to have a family with her. She was so beautiful to me._

_**Lea's POV**_

_I finished singing and looked into his eyes. He had this cute half-smile on his face which I thought was so adorable. The look her was giving me was filled with so much love. I had to fight the urge to kiss him right there in front of everyone. I knew that I wanted to be with him forever. He was so caring and I knew he would never hurt me. _

_***end flashback***_

**Dianna's POV**

I brought Lea out of her thoughts by calling her name. She looked over at both of us. She told us what she had just been thinking about. Naya looked at me and said "Lea you need to talk to him. Its really obvious its bothering you."Lea nodded and said "I know I just don't feel ready to."She looked over at Sonny who was silently eating her lunch. Sonny gave her a small smile and continued to eat her lunch. I could tell that seeing Lea being anxious was affecting Sonny a lot. I had taken her to the doctor one day so Lea could have some alone time. The doctor weighed Sonny and told me she had lost weight since the last time they had seen her. She told me Sonny had lost 10 pounds since her last visit. The doctor told us that stress can cause weight loss. Lea had been shocked to find out how stress was affecting Sonny. Lea had been making sure Sonny was eating alright since I told her about the weight she had lost. Since then she had gained back some of the weight. We were all glad to hear that she was ok.

**Sonny's POV**

I was sitting next to Lea eating my lunch when I heard the front door open. I immediately got up to go to my room. I figured it was Cory but I really didn't want to see him. I had become more afraid of him since I had that bad dream. Dianna must have known why I was leaving so she came over to me and pulled me close to her. I looked over at Lea to see that she had a scared look on her face. I looked towards the front door right as Cory walked into the living room. Lea turned towards Dianna and asked "Can you please take Sonny with you?"Dianna just nodded and took me upstairs to get some of my things. I grabbed my stuffed dog and some other things to take with me. Once I had packed I followed Dianna back downstairs. We walked past Cory and I grabbed my jacket and put it on. Naya picked me up and started towards the door. I waved at Lea as I felt a tear slide down my face. She came over and gave me a kiss as she quietly said "Its going to be ok. I promise. Ill see you soon."I reached for her but she shook her head no at me. She motioned to Naya to take me out of the house. They took me out to Naya's car and I strapped myself in. I looked back at the house as Naya started to drive away. Dianna tried to comfort me but it was no use. I was too upset.

**Cory's POV**

After Naya, Dianna and Sonny had left I sat down in the living room with Lea. She didn't look at me but asked "Why are you here?"I looked down at my hands and sighed. This wasn't the same Lea I had first met on the set of glee. I reached out to take her hand but she pulled away from me. I let out another sigh and said "Lea we need to talk. I know your hurt by what I did. But I need to explain something to you."All I got was a nod. I took that as my chance to explain everything. She finally looked up at me and I noticed she had tears in her eyes. I reached out slowly and gently wipe the tears off her face. She looked up at me and asked "Why did you do it?"I pulled her close to me and said "Thats what I came to tell you."I was silent for a few minutes as I handed her a tissue. She wiped her face and looked up at me. I took a deep breath and said "I never meant for you to see that picture. It was a mistake. All of it. I never wanted to kiss her."I paused and tried again to calm Lea down. She looked up at me and asked angrily "Why did you do it then?"I stood up and walked away from her a little. Neither of us said anything for a little while. Lea came over to me and quietly asked "Cory?"I turned towards her and yelled "I was drunk ok?The night it happened I had a little too much to drink. I must have left my phone logged into my twitter that night. The next thing I knew this picture was on my twitter. I never meant for this to happen."Now it was me who had tears in my eyes and Lea who was comforting me.

**Lea's POV**

I walked slowly over to Cory and gave him a hug. "Cory I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I should have listened to you that night."Cory shook his head and looked down at me. "This isn't your fault. I was stupid. I don't blame you if you don't trust me. I would hate myself too."I walked him over to the couch and we sat down. He calmed down a bit and said "I never meant to hurt you."I didn't bother to respond. I leaned into him a kissed him on the mouth. Both of us were still crying a little bit. As we pulled away we both gave each other a small smile. I looked into his eyes and said "I'm willing to work on forgiving you. It might not be easy at first. It will definitely take some time."Cory just nodded and I rested my head on his shoulder. We stayed that way for a while then I decided to call Dianna and tell her to bring Sonny back. She said she would come right over with Sonny. She told me that they couldn't get her to calm down. I agreed that it was best that they bring her back. I said goodbye to them and went to wait outside for them. Cory came to wait with me. I was kind of afraid to see how she would react to Cory still being there. I also didn't know how she would react to me forgiving him.

**Sonny's POV**

A few minutes after Lea called I was back home. As soon as Naya stopped the car I got out. I started to run towards Lea but quickly stopped as I noticed that Cory was standing behind her. Lea came towards me and motioned for me to come with her. I backed away and shook my head no. Dianna came up behind me and tried to get me to go inside. I pulled away again and stepped towards Naya. She picked me up and motioned to Lea to come over to us. I listened as she said "I don't think she is comfortable around Cory."I nodded to Lea to show her that I wasn't ok around him. She nodded to me and walked over to where he was standing. She must have asked him to go inside. Once he was out of my sight I went inside and went up to my room. I layed down on my bed and immediately fell asleep.

_***beginning of dream***_

_One minute I was with Lea and the next I was back at my real parents house. This was really weird and I was unsure what was happening. I called out to Lea but I got no response. I looked around me and noticed I was in my small bedroom at my birth parents house. I called out for Lea again and this time I heard footsteps. I looked towards the door to see my dad coming towards me. My real dad. What was going on? Where was I? I wanted to call out to Lea again but I stopped when I noticed him coming towards me. I immediately got down on the floor in a ball. I covered my head with my hands as I felt him start hitting me. He managed to pry __my hands away from my head. He pushed me down so I was laying flat on my stomach. I tried to cover myself again but this time I was slapped upside the head. I lay there in pain as I watched my dad come closer to me. As I saw his hand go up to strike me I noticed it was no longer my dad I was looking at. It was Cory. I screamed in pain as I felt the sting of his belt on my back. I was beginning to lose consciousness as he continued to hit me. I tried to stay conscious but it was just no use. I closed my eyes and let myself slip into an unconscious state. _

_***end of dream***_

**Lea's POV**

When Sonny came into the house she immediately went to her room. I assumed she had fallen asleep when she didn't come back down. I was sitting in the kitchen with Dianna, Naya and Cory talking when we all heard a loud scream. We all ran upstairs towards Sonny's room. I was the first to run into her room. She was still asleep but was tossing and turning and sobbing heavily in her sleep. I was afraid she was having trouble breathing. I knelt down next to her bed and tried to wake her. Nothing I did seemed to work. Cory and I kept trying to wake her for a good ten minutes. It took us a full 20 minutes to wake her. As soon as she woke up she reached for me and said "Mommy make daddy leave. I don't trust him."Cory looked over at her and said "Sonny I'm not going to hurt you. Why don't you trust me?"Sonny didn't answer him but instead looked at me and said "In my dream daddy hurt me. At first it was my real dad but then I saw Cory standing above me."I shook my head at her and said "Sweetheart it was just a dream. Daddy didn't hurt you at all. He would never hurt you. Why don't you let him hold you?"Sonny allowed Cory to hold her but I knew by the look in her eyes deep down she wasn't able to trust him yet. Just like it would take me a while to trust him again, it was the same for Sonny.

Later that night when Sonny was in bed Lea and Cory decided to talk to her a little more tomorrow. They could both tell that something else was bothering her. They knew that she had been dreaming about the abuse done to her by her real parents. Why she had dreamed that Cory would harm her they didn't understand. Cory knew he would never harm her. He was going to do all he could to prove it to her. 


	12. A night away from home

**Chapter 10**

**Thanks so much for all your reviews. I really appreciate them! They make me want to continue writing! :)**

**Cory's POV**

Lea and I were going to have a night alone tonight. Sonny was going to Dianna's house for the night. We decided we would relax together in bed and just enjoy being alone. We would both miss Sonny but she was excited to spend the night at Dianna's. Sonny had become ok around me again after I had talked to her and told her I wouldn't hurt her. It seems like we are even closer now then we were before. Anytime I am home she always climbs onto my lap. She always has to be there right before she goes to bed. She lays her head on my chest and just cuddles up to me. I think Lea gets jealous when Sonny cuddles with me every night. So I talked to Sonny and suggested that she take turns cuddling with us before bed. She agreed to switching off and I could tell it made Lea happy. We were both helping her pack some stuff to take over to Dianna's for the night. Lea was folding some clothes for her bag when Sonny asked "Mommy do I have to go?"Lea looked over at her and said "Sweetheart its only for one night. I promise you will be fine."Sonny nodded and handed Lea some pjs to put into her bag. A few minutes later we had finished packing Sonny's things. Dianna would be here in a little bit to take Sonny with her. Sonny was sitting on my lap and starting to doze off. Rachel was asleep on top of both of us. She wasn't asleep long when we saw Dianna's car pull up into our driveway. Lea went to get the door while I put Sonny's jacket on for her. I zipped up her jacket then picked her up off the couch. She rested her head on my shoulder and went back to sleep. I walked over to Lea and Dianna. Lea was telling her if she needed anything just to call us. Dianna nodded and looked over at Sonny. I kissed her head and she looked up at me and yawned. I smiled at her and said "Are you ready to go spend the night with aunt Dianna?You guys are going to have lots of fun."Sonny shook her head no and said "No. I want to stay with you guys."Lea stepped over to us and said "Sonny mommy and daddy are going to do grown up things. They wouldn't be very fun for you. You will have fun with Dianna I promise."Sonny reached for Lea and I let her take her. Lea held her for a few minutes then we walked out to Dianna's car. I grabbed Sonny's bag and her stuffed dog. Lea placed Sonny in the car and I sat with her while Lea went to talk to Dianna. I waited a few minutes then left Sonny in the car. I walked over to Lea and put my arm around her. Dianna looked towards her car and said "I think we should get going. Have fun. Ill see you in the morning."Lea and I nodded and walked towards the house. Dianna got into her car and backed out of the driveway. Lea and I waved goodbye to them and went inside.

**Dianna's POV  
**

I pulled out of the drive way and headed towards my house. I felt really bad for Sonny. She looked so unhappy. I could tell she wanted so badly to be with Lea and Cory. But I was also glad to get to spend time with her. I hoped she would cheer up a bit when we got to my house. Naya was coming over to watch her with me. She seemed to really like Naya so I thought I would invite her over. Twenty minutes later I pulled into the driveway at my house. I parked the car and walked over to Sonny's side to get the door for her. I opened her door and she stepped out slowly. She still looked unhappy as she looked towards the house where she would be staying tonight. I put my hand out to her and she gently took it. I led her into the house and hung her jacket up for her. She followed me into the living room and we both sat down on the couch. "So are you hungry?Did you have dinner yet?"She shook her head yes and clutched her dog to her chest. I was starting to get concerned about her. I knew she was shy but she always talked to me when I came to see her. I moved closer to her and asked "Sonny whats wrong?Is something bothering you?"When she didn't answer I knelt down in front of her and gently lifted her head. She looked into my eyes and all I could see was sadness. I stood up and pulled her to her feet for a hug. She didn't pull away but she looked up at me and asked "Are mommy and daddy abandoning me?Is that why they sent me away with you?"I sat us back down on the couch and said "Sweetheart Cory and Lea are not abandoning you. They both love you so much. They wanted to spend some time alone."Sonny nodded and gave me a small smile. She hugged me and I planted a kiss on the top of her head. I hoped she would be ok now. She seemed a little more relaxed and not so upset. I knew she would be alright if I kept her mind off of Lea and Cory.

**Lea's POV**

After Dianna had left with Sonny, Cory and I went upstairs and crawled into our bed. We were relaxing and enjoying each others company. Cory was holding me in his arms when I turned towards him and kissed him on the mouth. He smiled at me and kissed me back. I pulled away from him and sat up. He gave me a concerned look as I said "Cory I really want to have a baby. I want to give Sonny a little sister or brother."Cory looked over at me and said "Lea don't you think its a little soon for that?We have only had Sonny for a few months. I don't want her to think we don't care about her anymore."I nodded and said "I wouldn't forget about Sonny. I just have always wanted to have a baby."I watched as Cory nodded then leaned in to give me a kiss. We stayed there kissing for a few minutes then we moved apart and just layed there. The rest of the night was pretty relaxing. We enjoyed being alone so much. I had my head resting on his shoulder. I always enjoyed being with him. He was always able to make me relax. I don't remember what happened the rest of the night because I fell asleep. I went to sleep with Cory's arms around me.

**Sonny's POV**

After I had talked to Dianna about what was bothering me I felt a little better. We were sitting in the living eating pizza and watching an episode of icarly. I was trying my best to stay awake but I was having trouble. Dianna must have noticed because she asked "Sonny do you want to go to bed?If you get your pjs on ill sit with you until you fall asleep."I nodded and looked through my bag until I found my pajamas. Dianna showed me where the bathroom was and I went to get changed. I changed quickly then came back out into the living room. I sat down next to her and she asked "Would you want to sleep with me tonight?I don't know if your kind of nervous here."I nodded and said "Yeah I am a little nervous. I'm not very good at sleeping away from home."She nodded and said "I'm going to stay out here for a little longer but you can sleep on the couch. Naya will be here soon. She will want to see you."I layed down on the couch and she covered me with a blanket. She turned the lights but left the tv on with the volume down low. It didn't take me long to fall asleep after I closed my eyes. I was really tired so I fell asleep quickly.

**Dianna's POV**

I was sitting next to Sonny watching tv when I got a text from Naya. The text said she was on her way and would be there in a few minutes. I told her that Sonny was asleep so she had to be quiet when she came in. She replied ok and I placed my phone on the table in front of me. A few minutes later there was a knock on my front door and I went to answer it. I let Naya in and we went into the living room. As soon as she saw Sonny she went over to her and picked her up. Sonny was really out of it and probably not even aware that she had been moved. I watched as she sat down with her and she moved a little in her sleep. I saw her rub her eyes and look up at Naya. She smiled at her and Naya said "Hey little one I haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?"Sonny yawned and mumbled that she was tired. Naya and I both laughed as she tried to go back to sleep. Naya put her back down on the couch and we walked into the kitchen to get something to drink. When we came back into the living room Sonny was sleeping again with her dog held to her chest. She had kicked the blanket off and was sleeping with her back to us. I decided now was a good time to get us all to sleep. Naya was going to sleep over. I picked Sonny up off the couch and we all went upstairs. I left her in my bed and went to get changed. Naya got changed as well and I showed her where the guest room was. I said good night to her and went back to my room and climbed into bed. I turned the light off after making sure Sonny was settled in. I just hoped she would be able to sleep through the night. I could tell she was uneasy about being away from home.


	13. another AN

**Authors note**

**So I decided I did not like how the chapter a surprise for Cory came out. So I am going to rewrite it and will post it once I finish it. Hopefully it will come out better then the way I first had it. **

**Thanks**

**~gleefan82 :) **


	14. A surprise for Cory and Sonny

**Chapter 12**

**So I received a review asking me to keep going. So I will. :)**

**So I hope you like this chapter. I'm still not convinced that its very good. But hopefully its better then what I had! Enjoy! :)**

**Lea's POV**

Things were going great for all of us. Sonny was glad to be back home with us. I had missed her when she had spent the night at Dianna's, but Cory and I had a nice time together. I was in the living room cuddling with Sonny when I started to feel sick. I gently moved her off of me and ran to the bathroom. I made it to the bathroom just as I started to get sick. I had been getting sick like this for the past week. At first I had thought it was the flu but it hasn't stopped. I finished getting sick right as I heard Cory coming up the stairs. I hoped Sonny hadn't come with him. I didn't want her to see me after being sick. I looked up as Cory came in a got down on the floor next to me. "Lea I think you should go see a doctor. You have been getting sick all week." I nodded and said "I was planning to make an appointment with mine today. I'm getting worried."Cory nodded and gently kissed me on the head. "Why don't you get some sleep? Ill entertain Sonny for a while."I stood up and headed towards my room and Cory went down stairs. As soon as I layed down I fell asleep. I was pretty exhausted from getting sick so much.

After Cory had gone downstairs he and Sonny started to make dinner. They made spaghetti for themselves and chicken noodle soup for Lea. Cory wasn't sure if she could hold down the spaghetti. They were just finishing up when Lea walked in. Sonny walked over to her and asked "Mommy are you sick? We made soup for you."Lea looked down at her and said "Yeah I'm not feeling well but Ill get better. I'm going to the doctors tomorrow."She picked Sonny up and kissed her cheek. Sonny laughed and hugged her gently before resting her head on Lea's shoulder. Lea put Sonny down than sat down at the table. Cory placed a bowl of soup in front of Lea and she began to eat. Cory and Sonny then sat down and began to eat as well. They all finished their dinner and Lea and Sonny went to relax in the living room. Cory could tell that Sonny was worried about Lea. She had been staying close to her since she came downstairs for dinner. Cory sat down on the couch and pulled Sonny over to him. Sonny looked over at Lea as she said "She was fine over here."Cory nodded and said "Sorry I just thought you would want some space."He let Sonny go and she went back over to Lea. For the rest of the night Sonny and Lea relaxed. Lea didn't get sick anymore. We were up until 10:00 before we decided to go to bed. Lea and Cory got Sonny to bed then walked down to their room. Lea was the first one to fall asleep. Cory layed down next to her and kissed her on the head. He hoped she would find something out at the doctors tomorrow. But more importantly he hoped she was ok.

**Lea's POV**

I woke up the next morning and went to get Sonny. When I walked into her room she was laying awake playing with Rachel. I scratched Rachel between the ears and asked "Are you ready to get up and get some breakfast?"She nodded and got up to follow me downstairs. I made myself some toast while Sonny poured herself a bowl of cereal. I still wasn't feeling too well, so I didn't want much to eat. Sonny must have noticed that I wasn't eating much because she asked "Mommy will the doctor make you better so you will eat more?"I walked over to where she was sitting and said "I promise Ill be ok. Today I will find out what is making me sick."Sonny just nodded and went back to eating her breakfast. A few minutes later Cory came down and walked into the kitchen. Sonny wasn't paying attention and didn't know he had come down. She freaked out a bit when he snuck up behind her and picked her up out of the chair she was sitting in. I took her from Cory and got her to calm down a bit. Cory kissed her on the head and said "I'm sorry sweetheart. I didn't mean to scare you."Sonny just nodded and reached for him. He took her and sat down where she had been sitting a few minutes ago. I looked at my watch and said "I should get going. My appointment is at 11."Cory just nodded and Sonny came over to me and hugged me. "Get better mommy. I'm worried about you."I looked over at Cory then knelt down in front of Sonny. Cory came over to us and said "Sonny, Lea will be fine. The doctor will make her better. I'm sure she will let us know she is ok when her appointment is over."I nodded to show her that I agreed with Cory and would call them. I said good bye to them then headed out the door. I was a little nervous to be going alone so I asked Dianna if she would come with me. She had agreed to last night so I was going to pick her up first. I pulled into her driveway and she came out right away. She got in and we headed towards the doctors office.

We hadn't been sitting there long when I heard them call my name. Dianna stayed out in the waiting room while I went with the doctor. When I got in the room I told the doctor how I had been getting sick a lot in the mornings. She asked me a few questions then said "I think its possible that you may be pregnant. Just to be sure why don't you take this pregnancy test."I nodded and she showed me where the bathroom was. I took the test then came back into the room where she was waiting for me. We waited 2 minutes then I picked up the test. Sure enough it was positive. I was kind of shocked but I also wondered why I hadn't realized that that was why I was so sick. She told me some ways to help with the sickness then scheduled me to come back in 3 weeks. I thanked her then walked back out to the waiting room.

Dianna had been sitting in the waiting room for a hour when Lea finally came back out. She walked over to her and asked "So is everything ok?"She nodded and got this big smile on her face as she said "I'm pregnant."Dianna smiled back at her then hugged her. They headed out to her car and Lea began the drive home. She dropped Dianna at her house then quickly headed towards home. She couldn't wait to tell Cory and Sonny. She really hoped that Sonny would have a good reaction to her news. She finally pulled in the driveway and got out of her car. When she went into the house she found Cory in the kitchen making lunch. She didn't see Sonny so she asked "Where is Sonny?"Cory just laughed and said "Is that the kind of hi I get?"Lea laughed as he said "She is up in her room with Chris. He came by to see her after you left. They have been up there the whole time."Lea nodded and said "Well I have some news but I want to tell both of you."Cory just nodded and followed her up the stairs to Sonny's room. Her and Chris were playing with Rachel and laughing at her. As soon as she saw me she dropped the cat toy and ran over to me. I hugged her and walked her over to her bed where Chris was sitting. I motioned for Cory to sit down. Chris pulled Sonny onto his lap and asked "So how did it go?"Lea smiled and turned to Cory "Your going to be daddy again. I'm pregnant."Lea watched as Cory got a big smile on his face and hugged her. She kissed him on the lips then turned to Sonny. "Sonny what do you think?Your going to be a big sister."Sonny just shrugged her shoulders then asked "Will you forget about me when the new baby comes?"Cory came over to her and said "Sonny we wont forget about you. Your still going to be our little girl. Lea and I both love you so much."Lea nodded and took her from Chris. "I promise everything will be ok. I wont forget about you when the new baby comes."Sonny nodded then asked "When will the baby get here?And where is the new baby?"We all laughed at her and Cory said "Sonny the baby is in mommy's tummy. He or she will be here in 9 months."Sonny nodded then asked "Why is the baby in mommy's tummy?"We all laughed again then Lea said "Sonny the baby has to grow and get healthy in mommy's tummy. Then when he or she comes you will be the best big sister."Sonny nodded and gave Lea a smile. They knew she would be ok. She seemed pretty happy once they had explained things to her. Cory was glad she didn't think they would forget about her. Sonny would always be his little girl no matter how many babies they had.


	15. Lucky to have them in my life

**Chapter 13**

**I hope you will like this chapter. I'm still having a little trouble coming up with ideas. I'd still love to hear any ideas you have. I saw some pretty good ideas that I liked that were suggested to me. :)**

**Lea's POV**

Things had gotten better for me since I had found out why I was getting so sick. Sonny was really happy that she was going to have a little sister or brother. I was worried that she wouldn't be ok with me having a baby at first. But ever since I told her she wouldn't go to bed without saying goodnight to the baby. It was really cute and Cory and I couldn't help but smile when she would ask to say goodnight to the baby. Cory and I were getting ready to lay down when Sonny walked into our room. Cory looked over at her and said "Hey little one. What are you doing up still?You should be sleeping. We have a big trip tomorrow."Cory and I were taking her to Disneyland but we hadn't told her yet. Sonny crawled onto our bed and said "I fell asleep without saying goodnight to the baby."Cory and I smiled at each other as she came over to me and layed her head on my stomach and said"Goodnight baby I love you. I hope you are a girl. Ive always wanted a little sister. My real parents told me they didn't want another kid after me."Cory and I looked at each other then I said "Ok I think its time for little girls to get back to bed."Sonny just nodded and got out of our bed. We followed her down the hallway to her room and she crawled into her bed. I covered her with her blanket then we both sat down on her bed. I kissed her on the forehead and watched as Cory did the same. We said goodnight to her then left her to sleep.

When we got back into our room and were laying down I looked at Cory and asked "Do you really think she meant what she said about her parents telling her that?"Cory must have seen the tears in my eyes because he pulled me into a hug and said "I don't doubt it that her parents told her that. From what they told us when we adopted her,her parents were not very good to her."I nodded and layed my head on his chest. I yawned and said "We should probably get some rest. Tomorrow will be a long day for all of us."He agreed with me and reached over to turn off the light next to our bed. When we were both laying down Cory placed his hand on my stomach and we both fell asleep in each others arms. The next morning was busy with some last minute packing of the car. All of our suitcases were packed and in the trunk of Cory's car. Sonny was sitting in the living room with Rachel on her lap. She wasn't happy about having to leave her behind but Dianna was coming to watch her while we were gone. I walked into the living room and sat down next to her. I stroked Rachel's ears as Sonny asked "Can't I bring her with me?I really don't want to leave her."I gently lifted her head so she was looking at me and said "I know you don't want to leave her here but its only for a few days. Dianna is going to watch her and feed her while we are gone."Sonny nodded and hugged the cat to her chest then set her down on the floor. We watched as Rachel ran up the stairs towards Sonny's room. Neither of us noticed Cory walk in and we both jumped when he asked "So are we all ready to go?"We both nodded and walked out to his car. Dianna was driving us to the airport then taking Cory's car back home. I could tell Sonny was a little nervous leaving home so I decided I would sit in the back with her. We were going to be flying to California and my parents were going to meet us there. They had called me the night before and I invited them to come along with us. I knew they wanted to see Sonny badly. They hadn't seen her since thanksgiving.

**Cory's POV**

We finally got to the airport and got on the plane. It was Sonny's first time on a plane and I could tell she was nervous. She was holding on tightly to Lea. I hoped she would relax a bit because we hadn't even taken off yet. I didn't know what she would be like when we did take off. Lea was telling her everything would be ok and trying to calm her down. I pulled her onto my lap and said "Everything will be alright. The flight will be over before you know it."Sonny nodded and asked "Can I stay on mommy's lap the whole time?"Lea looked over at her and said "You have to stay in your seat for the flight. But Ill be right next to you the whole time."Sonny nodded and went back over to Lea. She fell asleep on Lea's lap and Lea put her back in her seat since we were about to take off. I was hoping she would stay asleep for most of the flight so she wouldn't be so nervous. She woke up once during the flight and got a little scared when we told her we had taken off. Lea and I reassured her that she was alright and she just fell back to sleep. We made it through the rest of the flight without Sonny getting too scared. We could tell she was glad to be off of the plane though. We grabbed out luggage and walked out of the airport. Lea's parents were waiting for us when we came out. Lea went over and hugged them. Sonny was standing with me when Lea and her parents came over to us. Lea's mom picked up Sonny and said "You have gotten so big since I last saw you. Have you been a good girl for your mommy and daddy?" Sonny nodded and said "Yeah Ive been good. Ive been saying goodnight to the new baby every night."Lea's mom looked over at her and asked "New baby?"Lea smiled and said "Well I was going to tell you later tonight at dinner. But it looks like you will know sooner. I'm pregnant."Lea's mom smiled and hugged her. Her dad hugged her as well and they loaded their stuff into the car. The drive to her parents house wasn't too long. I was excited to take Sonny to Disneyland tomorrow. I was sure she would have fun with us. There was nothing I loved more then spending time with Lea and Sonny. I was so lucky to have them both in my life.


	16. Family vacation

**Chapter 14**

**I hope you will enjoy this chapter! Ive never been to Disneyland. So sorry if my description of it is not so great. I cant wait to see your reviews! :)**

**Lea's POV**

Cory and I were walking around the amusement park at Disneyland with Sonny and my parents. We were heading towards the water park since it was really hot out and Sonny was a little nervous to try some of the big rides. We figured that she would have fun in the water park since she wouldn't go on any other ride. We made it to the water park and Sonny and I went to get changed. After getting changed we met Cory back at the spot where we had left our stuff. I helped Sonny put sun screen on and we headed for the wave pool. Sonny was hesitant at going in at first but Cory and my parents convinced her that it was ok. We all stayed close to her so she wouldn't be nervous. We spent an hour in the wave pool then Cory took Sonny on some water slides. I was starting to feel a little nauseas so I went to sit down for a bit. I was hoping I wouldn't get sick. I had promised Sonny I would go on a water slide with her. My parents must have noticed that I wasn't feeling well because they asked if I was ok. I nodded and told them I was just a little nauseas. A few minutes later Cory and Sonny came over to where we were sitting. Sonny ran over to me and said "Mommy I went on the big water slide with daddy."She smiled at me as I asked "Did you have fun?"She nodded and sat down next to me. I brushed some hair out of her face as I noticed Cory watching me. He had a concerned look on his face. He sat down next to me and said "Sonny why don't you go with grandma and grandpa for a bit?I want to talk to mommy."Sonny nodded and took hold of my moms hand. She looked worried and upset. It upset me to see that look on her face. We waited until Sonny was gone then Cory said "You don't look good. Do you want to go back to the hotel and relax for a bit?"I shook my head no and said "I cant. I promised Sonny I would go on a water slide with her."Cory placed his hand on my shoulder and said "It will be ok. She will understand. If she doesn't we can explain to her why you don't feel good."I nodded but didn't say anything as Sonny and my parents came back to us. Sonny came over to me and took my hand and asked "Mommy will you go on a water slide with me?"I looked over at Cory and he said "Sonny mommy isn't feeling very well. She needs to relax for a bit."Sonny looked over at me and asked "Are you ok mommy?Why are you sick?"I managed a small smile then said "Sonny mommy isn't feeling good because of the baby."Sonny nodded but I could tell she was still a little upset. She was silent for a few minutes then Cory said "Mommy is going to go back to the hotel and relax for a bit. Why don't we go on some more water slides?"Sonny nodded and followed him towards the water slides. I felt really bad about not getting to spend time with her more. It was supposed to be a family vacation.

After they were done in the water park Cory, Sonny and my mom and dad came back to the hotel room. We were going to go out to dinner but we decided to have some food delivered instead. I was feeling a little better but not much. Sonny took a bath while we waited for the food to come. I could tell she had had fun because she was having trouble staying awake. She managed to eat her dinner but fell asleep again right after. After I finished eating I picked her up and placed her on my lap. She didn't wake up at all but she cuddled into me and rested her head on my shoulder. I eventually ended up falling asleep as well.

**Cory's POV**

I finished my dinner then looked over at Lea and Sonny to see them asleep next to each other on one of the beds in the hotel room. They must have had a lot of fun today because both of the were out like a light. I gently kissed both of them on the head and crawled into bed next to them. Lea's parents had left soon after dinner was finished. I had such a fun time here with all of them but I couldn't wait to get home and celebrate Sonny's first easter with us. I also couldn't wait for the baby to get here. I knew I was being kind of impatient but I just loved being a dad to Lea, Sonny and the baby. I looked over at Lea and Sonny again then closed my eyes as I drifted off to sleep.

**Happy Easter everyone! Thanks so much for continuing to read this :) I love seeing your reviews! They make my day!**


	17. Easter fun

**Chapter 15**

**Happy Easter everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry if its short again. I'm having a bit of a writers block lately. **

**Lea's POV**

It was the day before easter and Sonny and I were in the kitchen coloring easter eggs. We had gotten home on Friday and were just relaxing most of the day. I looked towards the door to the kitchen as Cory walked in with his camera and began taking pictures of us. It was the 3rd time he had come in the room with his camera. I went over to him and took the camera from him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Why don't you join us. I think Sonny would like that."Cory nodded and went over to was Sonny was sitting. She held out an egg that she had colored red to him. He smiled at her and said "It looks nice. Is red your favorite color?"Sonny nodded and smiled at him before hugging him. He hugged her back then began coloring some eggs as well. By the time we finished we were all a mess. Sonny, Cory and I had spots of color all over our hands from the food dye. We all got cleaned up as best as we could then went to watch some movies in the living room. By the time we were half way into the second movie Sonny was curled up against Cory asleep. We would have to wake her soon since we hadn't had dinner yet. We watched a bit more of the movie before we decided to wake Sonny for dinner. She wasn't happy about having to wake up but she followed us into the kitchen for dinner. She had been really tired since we had gotten home. I just figured it was from all of the fun we had while we were at Disneyland. She took a while to eat her dinner but we all finally finished. After we all finished we cleaned up the kitchen and Sonny went up to her room. We figured she had gone to get Rachel, but we began to wonder if she had fallen asleep when she didn't come back down. Cory and I headed upstairs to see if she was ok. When we made it to her room we found her kneeling on the floor next to Rachel crying. We both knew something was wrong right away. We sat down on the floor next to Sonny as we realized that something was really not right with Rachel. I pulled Sonny close to me and asked what happened?Sonny wiped her eyes and said "I came up here to get her and I just found her like this. She can't stand up."I looked at Cory and told him to go call the vet. He nodded and left the room quietly. He came back up a few minutes later and told me that the vet said to bring Rachel in right away. He already had her carrier with him so I gently lifted her into it. I asked Sonny if she wanted to go with but she shook her head no. She was still pretty upset and wouldn't say anything to us. Cory left with Rachel and I sat with Sonny until she calmed down a bit. Once she had calmed down I brought her downstairs and tried to keep her calm by playing some board games with her. It helped for a little while but then she got worried again. I continued to keep her distracted until my phone rang. It was Cory. I answered the phone and asked "Is she ok?"He was silent for a few minutes then said "They are going to keep her overnight. They cant figure out whats wrong with her. They just know that she wont eat."I couldn't think of anything to say so I handed the phone to Sonny so she could talk to him. She had been watching me since my phone had rang. She talked to Cory for a few minutes then hung up and gave me my phone. I pulled her into a hug and told her everything would be ok. She hugged me back and eventually fell asleep in my arms. When Cory got home he helped me put her to bed then we crawled into our bed to relax for a bit as well. Tomorrow we would be having our friends and family over for easter dinner. I hoped Sonny would cheer up and be ok. I knew that she loved Rachel a lot and was really worried.

**So I hope you guys enjoy this story. I think its not so great. I'm running low on ideas again. If you want leave a review or pm me some ideas again. Id love to know what you want to happen. **


	18. Sorry for not posting

**Author's note**

**Hey guys sorry I haven't written a chapter in a long time. I have been very busy with school. Also I'm low on ideas. I have and idea though to have a 11th birthday party for Sonny. Let me know in a private message or a review what you think about that and if you have anything you would like to see happen at her party. I'm open to any suggestions or ideas.**

**Thanks,**

**~gleefan82**


End file.
